


Zenith

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy Novak, Trans Male Character, Transgender Dean Winchester, Twincest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Dean didn’t know exactly what to expect when he got caught up in a relationship with two other people who happened to be men -- and twins at that. He was a solemn, lonely man and then he was sharing quickies in the bathroom of a K-Mart and then there wasfeelings talksand boundaries set and then Dean was a very happy man.





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get hate for this fic by the Trans Police, I'd like everyone to know that I am a transgender male and this is my view on bodies. If you have a problem, please don't comment about it and just keep it to yourself. 
> 
> On the other hand, if you happen to like this fic, then please, comment.

Dean didn’t know exactly what to expect when he got caught up in a relationship with two other people who happened to be men -- and twins at that. He was a solemn, lonely man and then he was sharing quickies in the bathroom of a K-Mart and then there was _feelings talks_ and boundaries set and then Dean was a very happy man. 

Of course, Sam and his monogamy thought it was weird, but he got over himself and let Dean be happy from where he was sandwiched between two wonderful men. 

Like now for instance. 

Dean pushed all thoughts of Sam out of his mind while Jimmy slowly thrust his thick cock against Dean’s wet hole. The teasing seemed endless in the heat of the moment and Dean was getting impatient. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or am I gonna have to find Silicone Larry?” Dean snapped to Jimmy. That must have been the trick because Dean heard a quiet chuckle before Jimmy’s thick cock was being pushed deep into Dean’s ass. Dean let his eyes fall closed, still getting used to the stretch, before slowly taking Jimmy’s cock deeper into his body. 

Cas’ hand caressed his chest, following the scar lines up to where Dean’s nipples were hardened and looking for attention. Cas pinched one between his fingers and enjoyed Dean’s desperate moan in response. 

Good to know that he hadn’t lost any sensitivity. 

Cas didn’t waste time like Jimmy before he thrust his hardened cock up into Dean’s hole, enjoying the heat and slick feeling that always got him coming the hardest. He took his time, trying to get Dean used to the feeling before he began to thrust shallowly, something he knew drove Dean crazy. 

Dean, at this point, was being fully supported by the twin’s strong arms and it made him endlessly horny to know how in control the were; from how they spit commands or used their body language, Dean was theirs. 

Jimmy started to pounded harder and more frantically into Dean’s hole, letting his moans spill across the back of Dean’s neck. The blinding pleasure was becoming too much and Jimmy knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

The coil of heat in Dean’s stomach was burning hotter with every thrust from the combined effort of the twins. “T-touch me -- _fuck_ ,” Dean moaned into the open air, “I’m so close.” Cas’ cock in Dean’s hole was hitting in _just_ the right spot and it was driving Dean insane. 

“Come for me, handsome,” Cas said. He guided his hand down to Dean’s cock, jerking off the length with slick fingers. 

Dean’s moans grew ever higher in pitch until they peaked and Dean was coming hard on the twin’s cocks, his body spasming and his breath hitched. 

Jimmy finally came into Dean’s ass, pressing up against the man and letting soft moans fall from his lips. 

Cas slowed down his thrusts, Dean’s hole no longer spasming, and slowly pulled out, his cock still hard and leaking. 

Through a combined effort, they made their way to the bed, falling onto it in a heap and softly laughing to themselves. 

“Since Jimmy has no stamina, he gets to suck Cas off,” Dean taunted, giving Jimmy a quick peck on the lips. 

Jimmy responded to the kiss and rolled his eyes, before he sat up and got himself in an angle where he could easily place Cas’ cock in his mouth. 

Cas let out a low groan and brought a hand down to Jimmy’s hair, pushing his head down on his cock while being mindful as to how much Jimmy could take. 

Dean cuddled closer to Cas and sighed his contentedness, letting his eyes fall closed, but not quite drifting off to sleep. “I love you,” he muttered. 


End file.
